Nic nie zdarza się dwa razy
by WifeStarkx3
Summary: Ana i Christian jako licealiści. Pewne wydarzenia zmieniają rzeczywistość i spotykają się o wiele wcześniej niż zaplanował to los. A może tak miało być? Historia luźno opiera się na Odcieniach Szarości.
1. Prolog

_Nigdy nie idźcie do liceum. Uwierzcie mi. A przynajmniej nie do tego w którym uczę się ja, bo spotkacie tam naszą piątkę. Najbardziej głupawą paczkę w histori Ameryki. Każdy z nas to tak inna osobowość, że aż dziwne, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jednak podobno przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, takie jest już życie._

_Nasza paczka składa się z dwóch chłopaków - Elliota Greya i Ethana Kavanagh i trzech dziewczyn - Kate Kavanagh, Mii Grey i mnie - Anastasi Steele._

_Elliot jest koszykarzem w szkolnej drużynie, umięśniony i wszystkie dziewczyny ze szkoły na niego lecą. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty jego kumpli z drużyny, ona ma już swoją ukochaną, czyli Kate. Lepiej do niego nie podchodzić jeśli chcesz z nim flirtować. Kavanagh ma ostry język, już nie raz się o tym przekonaliśmy. Ma naturę śmieszka i to chodząca encyklopedia żartów. Należy do jednej z najbogatszych rodzin z Seattle, a właściwie to jego rodzice mają kupę kasy. _

_Kate Kavanagh, czyli moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, ma szalone pomysły i równie szalone życie. Pozytywnie nastawiona do życia, a jej życie to szkolna gazeta, której jest redaktorką. Okazjonalnie do jej planu dnia dołączam ja._

_Mia Grey, czyli siostra Elliota. Można powiedzieć, że to dziewczyna, która ma wszystko gdzieś. Jednak pozory mylą, Mia jest wspaniałą osobą, trzeba tylko poczekać aż się przed tobą otworzy. Ona i Ethan są parą od zeszłych wakacji._

_Ethan to chyba ten najcichszy chłopak z naszej paczki, czyli zupełne przeciwieństwo Mii. Zazwyczaj odzywa się, kiedy musi, a jest bardzo inteligentnym i bystrym mężczyzną._

_I zostałam ja, czyli Anastassia Steele, sama z wyboru, jednak nie swojego. Uwielbiam czytać książki, szczególnie klasyki. Jestem raczej cichą osobą, mieszkam z mamą i moim ojczymem Ray'em._

Cześć :)

To moje pierwsze opowiadanie.

Bardzo lubię historię Any i Christiana.

Sama lubię takie fanficki, co by było gdyby i chciałam taki właśnie zawsze napisać.

Wiek postaci nie zgadza się z kanonem :) Przynajmniej nie wszystkich


	2. Rozdział 1

Pierwszy września zawsze był stresującym dniem dla większości nastolatków. Dzisiejszy pierwszy września jest inny, nie wiem czemu, ale takie mam przeczucie. Kiedy tylko wysiadałam z autobusu, przed gmachem szkoły, zostałam wyściskana przez moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę - Kate.  
\- Kate... Dusisz mnie... - wychrypiałam, na szczęście mnie puściła i mogłam zobaczyć jej opaloną twarz. Ona smażyła się na Karaibach, a ja siedziałam dwa miesiące w domu z mamą i jej coraz bardziej szalonymi pomysłami.  
\- Wyglądasz ślicznie - powiedziałam, a ona się zaśmiała. Zlustrowałam wzrokiem otoczenie, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegłam Elliota.  
\- Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia - zaczęła. Jednak ja dalej nie słuchałam jej monologu, jedynie czasami jej przytakiwałam. Kate mówiła, póki dyrektor nie zaprosił wszystkich na aulę.  
Aula była jednocześnie salą gimnastyczną - wielką, jasno oświetloną i niebezpieczeństwem dla mnie. W połowie przemówienia dyrektora, razem z Kate dostrzegliśmy idącą, a właściwie przepychającą się Mię w naszą stronę.  
\- Ej, Ana. Czy ona czasem nas nie miała zabrać do Europy w wakacje? - szepnęła na mnie Kate, spojrzałam jej w oczy i dostrzegłam w nich błysk, który dobrze znałam - miała jakiś plan.  
\- Cześć, dziewczyny - powitała nas Mia, kiedy Kate streściła mi swój plan.  
Spojrzałyśmy na nią obie spod byka, zamrugała i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem na widok jej miny.  
\- Mia, jak spędziałaś wakacje? - głos Kate był miły, zbyt miły - Paryż jest piękny, prawda? Mieliście nas zabrać ze sobą.  
\- Dziewczyny, przepraszam was. To nie zależało ode mnie, nie mogliśmy was zabrać. To była siła wyższa. - zaczęła się tłumaczyć Mia - Coś ważniejszego od was  
\- To nie był mój brat, więc jaka rzecz jest ważniejsza od własnych przyjaciółek!? - ostatnie słowo Kate krzyknęła, na szczęście nikt nic nie zauważył, bo rozbrzmiały oklaski. Dyrektor kazał rozejść się do klas i tłum porwał Mię, z ruchu jej ust zdołałam rozczytać, że wyjaśni nam to później.  
Po rozdaniu planów lekcji, przypomnieniu o różnych zapłatach i streszczeniu swoich wakacji nasza wychowawczyni pani Watson wypuściła nas do domu. Na korytarzu czekali już na nas Elliot i Ethan, dziewczyny przywitały się z nimi bardziej intymnie, a ja zeszłam już na dół.  
Dosiedli się do mnie po pięciu minutach, z ich min wywnioskowałam, że czekamy na Mię. Nadeszła po kolejnej minucie wykłócając się z kimś przez telefon. Kończąc rozmowę zaklęła soczyście, Elliot obdarzył ją dziwnym spojrzeniem, a ona kiwnęła głową. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam, ale wiedziałam, że Mia zaraz nam wszystko wyjaśni.  
\- To co jest ważniejsze od nas? - Kate jak zawsze nie dała za wygraną i od razu przeszła do sedna.  
Mia spojrzała najpierw po naszych twarzach, a potem znów z Elliotem wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
\- Wszyscy doskonale wiecie, jaka jest sprawa z naszym bratem - zaczęła Mia  
Nie wiedziałam, czemu to mówi. Każdy z naszej paczki zna Christiana Greya, tego "złego" z rodziny Grey'ów. Mimo, że ma już 17 lat nie zachowywuje się jak na jego wiek, dwa razy był w poprawczaku. Raz w wieku czternastu za pobicie nauczyciela, a drugi raz w wieku piętnastu lat ja jazdę po pijanemu i to bez prawa jazdy. Jego rodzice sprawili, że nikt o tym nie wiedział. Oficjalnie Christian jest w prywatnej szkole na południu Francji. Jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa Grey'ów i jest dziedzicem fortuny swoich rodziców.  
\- W wakacje Chris'owi skończyła mu się odsiadka, rodzice wymazali kartotekę jest czysty i oficjalnie od dzisiaj zaczyna naukę w tym liceum, ale go do kurny nędzy nie ma ! - wrzasnęła Grey - Chris ma co piątek wizytę kuratora sądowego, któremu mamy zdawać relacje z jego całego tygodnia. Jeśli Chris dzisiaj nie był w szkole nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie będzie go jutro nic mu się nie stanie. Jeśli jednak będzie tak dalej robił trafi już do więzienia  
\- Co? - krzyknęłam, a po chwili zorientowałam się, że Kate zrobiła to samo  
\- Co zrobił tym razem? - spytałam  
\- Nie wiemy co się dokładnie stało, poszliśmy w trójkę do baru nad morzem. Chris miał już pozytywną opinię od psychologa, rodzice kazali nam tylko go przypilnować. Wyszliśmy o dwudziestej, wróciliśmy cztery godziny później, wszyscy razem. Rano przyszła policja, że Chris jest oskarżony o pobicie, chłopak rok od niego starszy dwa tygodnie był w śpiączce, wybudził się, ale wniósł oskarżenie o zapłatę rehabilitacji. - dokończył Elliot - Mamy mu pomóc się zaklimatyzować, pomóc w nauce, żeby jakoś się rozwinął do naszego poziomu. Według psychologa, psychicznie jest piętnastolatkiem, jakieś wydarzenie zatrzymało go w takim wieku i nie może się na razie dalej rozwijać, nie wiadomo czemu. Można to wyleczyć, ale trzeba czasu.  
Kiedy Elliot skończył mówić podjechał autobus, akurat w stronę naszych domów, wsiedliśmy do niego, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.


	3. Rozdział 2

Wstałam tuż przed siódmą, ubrałam się i zeszłam na śniadanie. Mama była już na nogach i gotowała jajka na śniadanie. Przewróciłam oczami i usiadłam przy stole, czekając na śniadanie zrobiłam sobie kanapki do szkoły.

\- Słyszałam, że najstarszy z Greyów wrócił ze szkoły prywatnej - powiedziała mama, a ja spojrzałam na nią, właśnie stawiała na stole talerz z jajkami.

\- Będzie ze mną w klasie - poinformowałam ją, czasami potrafi być naprawdę wścibska. Spojrzałam na zegarek, cholera, za piętnaście ósma. Wyskoczyłam z domu, jako ostatnia wskoczyłam do autobusu. Kate od razu do mnie pomachała i przecisnęłam się do tylnej części autobusu, zajęła mi miejsce koło siebie, naprzeciwko niej siedział Ethan uśmiechając się do mnie. To była nasza pierwotna paczka, zanim dołączył do nas Elliot i Mia.

\- Jakieś wieści od elit? - spytał Ethan rozsiadając się wygodnie na siedzeniu

\- Od wczoraj nic - odpowiedziałam mu - Jak rozmawiałam z Elliotem wieczorem mówił, że jego brat odsypiał lot z Francji, dlatego nie pojawił się w szkole.

Resztę czasu spędziliśmy na luźnej rozmowie o naszych wakacjach. W szkole byliśmy punktualnie za pięć ósma dojechaliśmy do szkoły, ja i Kate skierowaliśmy się do sali z rozszerzonym angielskim, a Ethan do swojej klasy.

Nauczycielka od angielskiego była jedną z najbardziej lubianych nauczycielek. Tak jak w zeszłym roku na pierwszej lekcji usiadła na biurku i zaczęła z nami rozmowę jak spędziliśmy wolne dwa miesiące, wypytała o samopoczucia i dała wykład o tym, że jako drugoklasiści będziemy najgorsi w szkole.

U nas w szkole tak było - pierwsza klasa jest najbardziej nieśmiała, bo dopiero się zaznajamiają ze szkołą, część ludzi odpada i przechodzi do innych szkół. W drugiej klasie zostają sami najlepsi i o najmocniejszych charakterach. Jesteśmy zgraną grupą, jesteśmy małą klasą - jest nas zaledwie dwudziestu pięciu.  
Z sali wyszliśmy rozgadani, Elliot i Mia zostali jeszcze chcąc opowiedzieć coś nauczycielce. Wyszłam na korytarz i skierowałam się pod klasę w której miałam mieć następną lekcję - matematykę, jako jedyna z klasy w tym roku przepisana zostałam do rozszerzenia dołączając do dziesięcioosobowej grupy z klasy.  
Stanęłam przy oknie i już chciałam zanurzyć się w książce, kiedy moją uwagę zwrócił chłopak, który właśnie wchodził po schodach. Wyglądał na lekko zagubionego, w dłoni trzymał kartkę - zapewne z planem lekcji. Miał włosy do ramion, nawet stąd dostrzegłam jego piękne szare oczy, mięśnie u rąk miał wyrzeźbione, mógł mieć może metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu. W sposobie w jakim się poruszał dostrzegłam podobieństwo do jakiegoś arystokraty. Wiedziałam kto to był, choć pierwszy raz w życiu go widziałam - Christian Grey.  
Podniósł wzrok i nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, dziwny dreszcze przebiegł mi po plecach. W jego oczach zatańczył dziwny płomień i skierował swoje kroki w moją stronę.  
Co u licha?  
\- Ty jesteś Anastasia, prawda? - głos miał twardy, jakby przeżył zbyt wiele jak na swój wiek.  
\- Tak - odpowiedziałam, pod wpływem jego wzroku na moje policzki wstąpiła czerwień. Cholera!  
\- Jestem z tobą na matematyce w grupie - oznajmił, spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata. On? Na rozszerzonej matmie, słyszałam o nim historie - zginie, w przenośni.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami i skierowałam się do klasy, bo akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce i wyjęłam podręczniki. Grey, ku mojej irytacji usiadł ze mną, jakby nie było jeszcze trzech wolnych miejsc.  
Naszym nauczycielem był profesor Stark - mężczyzna po czterdziestce, który uczył także "mózgi" naszej szkoły, czyli klasę o rozszerzonej fizyce, astronomii i matematyce. Był jednym z lepiej uczących nauczycieli, ale jednocześnie był ostry i wymagający. Przynajmniej taki jego opis przekazał mi Elliot.  
Nauczyciel podał nam zadania do zrobienia na dzisiejszej lekcji, mówiąc, że kto je rozwiąże szybciej nie będzie mieć nic zadane. Szybko się na nie wzięłam i już w połowie lekcji miałam gotowe i siedziałam patrząc jak nauczyciel przywołuje uczniów do tablicy i niektórym tłumaczy jak zrobić dane zadanie.  
Spojrzałam na Greya, cały czas męczył się z pierwszym zadaniem, przewróciłam oczami. On naprawdę, chce być w tej klasie. Miałam zamiar, żeby mu nie pomagać, ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos skrytykował ten zamiar.  
\- Nie rozumiesz tego? - spytałam, a on podskoczył na krześle  
\- Nie za bardzo - odpowiedział z kwaśną miną.  
Przysunęłam do niego bliżej krzesło, przybliżyłam do siebie jego zeszyt.  
\- Zobacz... - wytłumaczyłam mu zadanie, chwilę zajęło zanim je zrozumiał. Z moją mało pomocą zrobił większość zadań. Jednak kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek złapał swoje rzeczy i wypadł z klasy nawet mi nie dziękując.  
Na korytarzu spotkałam się z Mią, akurat razem miałyśmy wychowanie-fizyczne. Opowiedziałam jej pokrótce o wydarzeniach z lekcji, ona tylko pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie przejmuj się jego zachowaniem, jest trochę pokręcony - zaśmiała się, a ja pokręciłam głową - jak każdy z tej rodziny. Dzisiaj na szczęście graliśmy z zbijaka, lubię tą grę, bo można uciekać, a w uciekaniu jestem dobra. Taa, szczególnie od prac domowych - przypomniała mi moja podświadomość. Dziewczyny z klas pierwszej i drugiej, grały przeciwko chłopakom z tych samych klas. W zeszłym roku mieliśmy zajęcia z klasą Elliota i Ethana, wtedy była świetna zabawa.  
\- Mój karkołomny braciszek przyszedł na zajęcia - usłyszałam głos Mii - Za bardzo się nie przemęczasz dzisiaj? - spytała żartobliwie  
\- Odwal się - warknął, przelotnie na mnie spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem i skierował się do gruby chłopaków. Rozstawiliśmy się na boisku i już po pierwszych piętnastu minutach połowa z każdej drużyn odpadła. Na koniec zostałam ja i - o dziwo - Christian.  
Skrzyżowałam z nim spojrzenie starając się przybrać moją najgroźniejszą minę, ale chyba nie za bardzo mi to wyszło, bo on tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Caleb rzucił w moje ręce piłkę, którą cudem złapałam. Obserwowałam uważnie ruchy Greya, który uśmiechał się złośliwie i czekał na mnie niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę na ofiarę. "O nie, nie dam ci tej satysfakcji." - pomyślałam.  
Jeden jego ruch wystarczył, a wraz z moim wymachem piłki, jego mina zrzędła, kiedy wycelowałam idealnie w jego pierś. Zabrakło mu tchu i zwalił się na posackę z głośnym jęknięciem, piłka do koszykówki jest twarda. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i podeszłam do niego podając mu rękę. Kiedy dotknął moich palców, między naszymi dłońmi przeskoczył dziwny prąd.  
\- Punkt dla ciebie - powiedział, kiedy stał już o własnych siłach - Nie martw się i tak Cię w końcu pokonam.  
Zamrugałam, o co mu kurczę chodzi? Potrząsnęłam głową, nie będę zaprzątać sobie głowy takim typem. Na szczęście teraz miałam lekcje hiszpańskiego z Kate. Nasz nauczyciel wychodził z założenia, że jeśli robimy ćwiczenia, to wszyscy mamy piątki. Był dziwakiem i raczej rzadko zdarzał się ktoś, kto by go lubiał. Zwykle z Kavanagh przysypiałyśmy na jego lekcjach, albo - jak dzisiaj - wysyłałyśmy sobie liściki.

_Grey jest dziwny._ \- napisała  
_Ale który? Twój? Cała rodzina jest dziwna ;)_  
_Nie żartuj sobie_  
_Nie żartuję. Grey cały czas się na Ciebie gapił na zajęciach_  
_I co z tego? Może zobaczył we mnie przeciwnika?_  
_Ciebie? To, że go pokonałaś na "ringu" nic nie znaczy. Większość ludzi z klasy nie umknie twojemu celowi._  
_Popadasz w paraonie. To tylko klasowy kryminalista :*_  
_No właśnie. I tego się boję :/_  
_A co zgwałci mnie? Daj spokój :P_  
_Masz rację :D I tak on mnie trochę niepokoi_  
_  
_Odwróciłam się w miejscu w którym siedział Grey i momentalnie zaschło mi w ustach. Patrzył się, a właściwie lepszym określeniem byłoby gapił się na mnie. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i poczułam je gdzieś w dole kręgosłupa. Poczułam się jakby wiedział o mnie coś, o czym nawet ja sama nie wiem - znów zadrżałam. Poruszał ustami, a ja zauważyłam w jego dłoni kanapkę. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i spuścił wzrok, na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się uśmiech.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek i wrzucając wszystko byle jak do torby wypadłam przed szkołę. Na szczęście czekała tam na mnie już moja mama, wsiadłam do samochodu i oparłam głowę o chłodną szybę. Co się ze mną dzieje?  
\- Wszytsko w porządku, skarbie? - spytała mama, a ja pokiwałam głową.  
Poczułam wibracje telefonu - znak, że przyszedł SMS, pisała Kate.

******_A nie mówiłam? :*_**  
**_  
_**Uśmiechnęłam się, a w wyobraźni ujrzałam stalowo szare oczy Christiana Greya. Coś mnie w nich urzekło, ale sama nie wiedziałam, czy lubię tego chłopaka, czy wręcz przeciwnie.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Zabiję Elliota!

Kate powitała mnie na lekcji biologi słowami nasyconymi jadem i wiedziałam, że Grey będzie miał kłopoty. Spojrzałam na nią z uniesionymi brwiami z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem.

\- Nawet mnie nie pytaj, mam ochotę rozerwać go na kawałki - wycedziła między zębami

Przewróciłam oczami, doskonale znałam jej humory - mogło chodzić równie dobrze o zdradę, jak i o spojrzenie na inną dziewczynę. Wróciłam do słuchania nudnego wykładu pani Blueberry na temat chorób dziedziczonych genetycznie, powoli odpływając w niebyt.

Dwie i pół godziny później ja, Kate i Ethan wracaliśmy pieszo do domu, bo autobus uciekł nam sprzed nosa. Przed nami jakieś dwieście metrów szedł Grey rozmawiając z kimś przez zrezygnował z dołączenia do rozmowy mojej i Kate, włożył słuchawki w uszy, mając nas głęboko w poważaniu.

\- Musisz z nim pogadać - rozkazała mi Kate, zezując na idącego przed nami Grey'a

\- Odbiło ci - skomentowałam jej zachowanie - Gdybyś miała się umówić z każdym kto na ciebie spojrzy, Elliot już dawno by cię rzucił

Kate obrzuciła mnie swoim morderczym spojrzeniem numer pięć.

\- Steele, marnujesz się - zauważyła - A właściwie twoje ciało

Przewróciłam oczami, kopiąc z irytacją kamyk, który zaplątał się na chodniku. Nie rozumiałam tej dziewczyny, nie umie wnioskować. Potwierdziłam jej, że pomagam od kilku tygodni Christianowi na matemtyce, ale to jeszcze nie powód, aby robić z tego jakiś cholerny romans.

\- To, że jesteś niewyżyta seksualnie wszyscy wiedzą. Daj mi święty spokój, bo ja nie mam równie niewyżytego faceta - warknęłam.

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była na ciebie tak naskakiwać.

\- Nie ma problemu. Do poniedziałku - powiedziałam i skierowałam się w stronę mojego domu leżącego dwie przecznice dalej w malowniczej dzielnicy Seatlle. Chciałam właśnie zakładać słuchawki na uszy, kiedy do moich uszu doszedł dziwny dźwięk z starego domu grożącego zawaleniem. Dopiero po chwilii zrozumiałam, że pochodzi on z ciemnego zaułka, który mieścił się pomiędzy numerami dwieście czterdziestym szóstym, a dwieście czterdziestym ósmym.

Najpierw chciałam wziąć nogi za pas, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Nie widziałam przed sobą Christiana, to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - albo on był bity, albo to on bił. Na palcach podeszłam do rogu i wyjrzałam zza ściany. Nie myliłam się, Christian bił się z jakimś mężczyzną około trzydziestki.

\- Christian!

Mój krzyk odwrócił jego uwagę, mężczyzna wyrwał się rąk Greya i wzął nogi za pas. Christian spoglądał na mnie, jakbym co najmniej była kosmitą. Przybrałam moją najbardziej wkurzoną minę i podeszłam do niego pewnym krokiem. Zmierzyłam go wściekłym spojrzeniem, dostrzagając przecięty łuk brwiowy przy lewym oku, podbite prawe i rozcięcie na prawym policzku z którego powoli płyneła krew. W najmniejszym stopniu nie zmniejszyło to mojego zdenerwowania na niego.

\- Odbiło ci! - wrzasnęłam - Doskonale wiesz, co ci grozi jak cię ten facet naskarży. Czy ty choć raz możesz zachowywać się normalnie? A nie jak rozpieszczony książę, którym nie jesteś. Myślałam, że coś ci wbiłam do głowy ostatnio, znowu ci odwala?

\- Nie, ja... - chciał mi przerwać, ale skutecznie mu w tym przeszkodziłam

\- Miałeś się zmienić, obiecałeś to swojej rodzinie, a ja chciałam ci pomóc. Nie umiesz tego docenić? Chc...

\- Zamknij się, Steele! - wrzasnął, zamrugałam zaskoczona - Chciał zgwałcić jakąś dziewczynę, powstrzymałem go i dałem mu nauczkę.

Zamrugałam zaskoczona, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Zamknij buzię - poradził mi, zrobiłam co kazał

Zrobił krok na przód, ale złapałam go za rękę, staneliśmy przodem do siebie. Wyjęłam z kieszeni chusteczkę i przyłożyłam mu do łuku brwiowego. Ujął moją dłoń w tym samym momencie, kiedy ja chciałam zabrać zakrwawioną chusteczkę. Między naszymi dłońmi przeszedł dziwny prąd. Splótł nasze palce patrząc mi w oczy, w jego dostrzegłam dziwny błysk.

\- Mocno boli cię głowa? - spytałam, uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił moją dłoń

\- Trochę - odpowiedział niepewnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i wyswobodziłam swoją dłoń z jego. Przechylił głowę i spojrzał na mnie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Muszę ci to opatrzyć, mam w domu apteczkę - poinformowałam go, kiwnął głową i ruszył się w końcu z miejsca i prowadziłam go do mojego kawałka Seattle.

Dom mieliśmy mały, ale piętrowy - na parterze była kuchnia, salon i łazienka, a na piętrze mój pokój, pokój rodziców i biuro mojego taty. Dom był w kolorze beżowym z drewnianymi wykończeniami.

\- Ładny dom - skomentował Christian, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Wpuściłam go pierwszego do środka, a sama zamknęłam drzwi.

\- Drugie drzwi po prawej są od łazienki, pójdę po apteczkę - wskazałam mu drogę, a sama poszłam do kuchni.

Kiedy weszłam do łazienki, Christian siedział na brzegu wanny, kurtkę zdjął i rzucił na podłogę.

\- Będzie trochę szczypać

Syknął, kiedy dotknęłam rany wacikiem nasączonym wodą utlenioną.

\- Trzeba było uważać na twarz - powiedziałam z irytacją

\- Gdybym uważał na twarz, nie wiedziałbym gdzie mieszkasz - powiedział tonem jakby wygrał główną nagrodę w konkursie

\- Christian - zbeształam go, jednocześnie naklejając plaster na rozcięcie na policzku, a następnie na łuk brwiowy. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że dziwnie zesztywniał. Spojrzałam na niego, oczy miał wbite w jeden punkt, wyglądał jakby duchem przebywał w innym świecie.

\- Christian - powtórzyłam, a on wyrwał się ze swojego snu na jawie.

\- Wybacz - powiedział - Pierwszy raz słyszę jak ktoś nazywa mnie pełnym imieniem.

\- Jak to? - zdziwiłam się - Przecież nauczyciele w szkole, chłopacy z klasy

\- Nie - przerwał mi - Nie o to chodzi, zawsze było tylko: "Chris, nie rób tego, Chris nie rób tamtego", ''Chris, idziemy do miasta"

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, Christian świetnie naśladował głos matki i brata.

\- Przeszkadza ci to zdrobnienie?

\- Jakbym był małym chłopcem, który ma pięć lat, a nie dziewiętnaście.

Zdziwiła mnie jego odpowiedź, Christian nigdy nie mówił ile ma lat, a sama się go nie pytałam. Stracił dwa lata życia w poprawczakach, nagle robi mi się smutno. Widzę małego szarookiego chłopca za kratami. Potrząsam głową starając się odsunąć z myśli ten obraz.

\- Gotowe! - poinformowałam go, kończąc przyklejanie plastra na brew.

\- Może zostań lekarzem - zasugerował ze śmiechem

\- Nie raczej wątpię, nie lubię oglądać ludzkich wnętrzności - powiedziałam lekko się krzywiąc

\- A ja lubię zaglądać w ludzie wnętrza

Jego słowa sprawiają, że spoglądam na jego twarz. Powietrze wokół nas gęstnieje, źrenice niebezpiecznie mu się rozszerzają, przechyla głowę. Jestem jak zamroczona, widzę tylko jego usta. Nasze twarze dzielą milimetry, brakuje tak mało.

Nagle w całym domu rozbrzmiewa dźwięk telefonu. Zrywam się jak oparzona i odbieram słuchawkę. Głuchy telefon, warczę w stronę telefonu wiązankę niecenzuralnych określeń.

Christian wychodzi z łazienki i obdarza mnie tajemniczym uśmiechem.

\- To widzimy się w szkole - mówi, całuje mnie w policzek i wychodzi.

Kiedy dwie godziny później wspólnie z mamą i Bobem jemy kolację, wciąż na policzku czuję jego usta. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale wiem, że Christian też zaczyna "wariować".


End file.
